The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for moulding plastic preforms into plastic containers. Such apparatuses and methods have been known from the prior art for a long time.
The process of bottling certain beverages is one that has to be carried out in a sterile manner. In recent times, however, blow moulding machines have become known which also allow a blow moulding process to be carried out under sterile conditions. These machines thereby usually have a clean room, within which the moulding of the plastic preforms takes place.
In order to provide a clean room atmosphere in such a clean room or respectively isolator, ambient air is usually filtered, for example by means of depth filters. This can thereby be carried out either centrally via a filtration unit for an entire clean room, or in a decentralised manner via individual filter units in the respective areas of the isolator or respectively clean room. In further methods it is additionally necessary for the individual moulding stations or respectively at least the blow moulds thereof to be cooled to temperatures of approximately 10° within the blow modules. In such cases it may occur that humid air condenses on these mould carriers. This can lead to a microbiologically high risk.